de grote fout!
by 1-Charmed-Freak-1
Summary: Hoi, dit verhaal gaat over Prue, Phoebe en Piper die Shax verslagen hebben en dan kome ze Paige tegen en zijn ze met zijn vieren. maar er mag alleen maar een Macht van 3 zijn. de demons doen er dan ook alles aan om Prue te doden...
1. Chapter 1

**Heey, hallo dit is mijn verhaal, ik hoop dat jullie ervan genieten, laat me weten of ie goed is zodat ik hem verder af kan maken!**

_**De grote fout!**_

_Waarom? Waarom? Stelletje idioten! Dit mocht niet gebeuren!_

_Yuperas sprak tegen Shax en de rest van de demonen die erbij hoorden._

_Jullie hebben de toekomst veranderd!_

_En jullie hebben dubbel gefaald! Door jullie is de Magische Macht Prue niet dood!_

_Dadelijk zijn ze met zijn vieren!_

_Wat zullen de Wijzen wel niet denken?_

_Op dat moment verschenen drie Wijzen. Meteen zakt Yuperas door zijn knieën. De anderen volgden._

_Wat hebben jullie gedaan? Vroeg de eerste Wijze streng._

_Ik heb mijn beste demon eropaf gestuurd, alleen de Magische Machten waren te sterk! Piper en Leo orbten snel en Phoebe was al snel gearriveerd met Cole! _

_Je hebt de opdracht niet voltooid! Zei de tweede Wijze en deed een stap naar voren._

_Shax heeft zijn plicht niet voltooid! Ik zweer dat ik het niet was! Piepte Yuperas._

_Je hebt gefaald! Je deed je plicht niet! Daarvoor zul je boeten! Zeiden de Wijzen._

_Nee! Alstublieft! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Er verscheen een blauw licht onder Yuperas en hij verdween erin._

_Je kon nog een zwak woord horen: Neeeeee!_

_Shax! Kom naar voren. Zei de derde Wijze. Shax kwam langzaam naar voren._

_Je hebt je plicht niet voltooid! Je had Prue moeten doden op het goede tijdstip! Maar je kwam te laat… de Wijze zweeg even._

_Toen hief hij zijn hand op en Shax verdween op dezelfde wijze als Yuperas._

_En jullie… Zei de tweede Wijze streng en hard zodat de rest ervan schrok, jullie gaan door met je werk. Er komt spoedig bericht._

_De Wijzen orbten weg. _

**Thuis…**

Goedemorgen. Zei Piper toen Prue de keuken binnenkwam.

Piper zat aan de tafel met een kop thee en een tijdschrift. Prue kwam aanlopen en had wallen onder haar ogen.

Gaat alles goed? Vroeg Piper. Nee! Prue wreef in haar ogen. Ik heb de hele nacht wakker gelegen.

Ik kon niet slapen na wat er gisteren gebeurd was.

Dat is waar. Dacht Piper. Het was vreselijk! Shax was er en gooide Prue tegen de muur aan. Piper en Leo waren er op tijd en Cole en Phoebe ook.

Toen was Phoebe naar _het boek der schaduwen _gerend om een spreuk te zoeken terwijl Cole Shax bezighield. Ondertussen heelde Leo de wonden bij Prue. Piper probeerde Shax te bevriezen maar dat ging telkens niet. Toen kwam Phoebe met een spreuk die ze snel zelf een beetje had bijgewerkt en met zijn drieën hebben ze Shax toen laten verdwijnen.

Prue was echt heel erg geschrokken want ze was bijna dood. Als Cole, Phoebe en Leo niet waren gekomen...

Het was echt hartstikke eng! Phoebe was net op tijd met de spreuk. Prue balanceerde op het randje van de dood! Shax wilde net op haar afvuren.

Misschien moet je wat slapen. Zei Piper. Kan ik niet. Zei Prue.

Maar je moet wel rusten! Ik ga wel even op de bank liggen tv kijken. Oké! Zegt Piper.

Prue liep de keuken uit naar de huiskamer. Arme Prue! Denkt Piper.


	2. visioen

's Middags…

heey Prue! Phoebe komt de kamer binnengelopen.

Ga je mee de stad in? Piper gaat ook mee.

Geen antwoord. Prue? Halloooo?

Phoebe loopt naar de bank. Grrrr…zzzz. Klinkt het.

Phoebe buigt zich over de achterkant van de bank.

Daar ligt Prue… ze slaapt.

O! Phoebe was verbaasd. O, ik wist niet dat je sliep, sorry. Ze pakt een vliesdeken uit de la.

Die legt ze over Prue heen.

Nou… dan ga ik wel alleen. O, eh… welterusten Prue.

Phoebe liep de kamer uit.

Ze deed sinds de aanval heel raar. Ze raakte met van alles in de war omdat haar zus bijna dood was gegaan. Ze wilde niet dat dat nog eens gebeurde.

Ze nam geen enkel risico.

Phoebe ging naar Piper. Prue slaapt, zegt ze.

O, oké dan blijf ik om een oogje in het zeil te houden, enne… breng jij kaas en melk mee?

En vergeet het gehakt niet, en de toiletzeep, en theezakjesdinges, en brood, enne.. eh.. een paar nieuwe pennen, die hebben we wel nodig, en een blocnote, en watervaste stift, in blauw en zwart, en nog een spijkerrokje voor Prue, en…

PIPER!

Wat? Vroeg ze.

Rustig maar! Zegt Phoebe. Hier heb je pen en papier, schrijf het maar op!

Ze pakte een pen uit een van de keukenladen en haalde een verfrommeld briefje tevoorschijn uit haar zak.

Piper schreef alles netjes op, en Phoebe stak het toen in haar zak.

Ze ging naar de hal en pakte haar jas. Doei! Zei ze. Ze nam afscheid en ging weg.

In de auto opende ze het briefje.

Tjonge! Wat een waslijst, zeg! Nou eerst maar naar de supermarkt.

…

Prue werd langzaam wakker.

Gaaaaap!

Ze strekte haar armen en ging rechtop zitten. Goedemiddag. Zei Piper die net binnen kwam lopen en zag dat Prue net wakker was geworden.

Hoi. Zei Prue slaperig terwijl ze zich omdraaide.

Hoe laat is het? Vroeg ze. Half twee. Zei Piper. Thee? Vroeg ze.

Graag! Zegt Prue en gaapte nog eens.

Piper ging naar de keuken en Prue plofte weer neer.

Een tijdje later kwam Piper binnenlopen met een kop thee. Ze zetten het voor Prue neer op tafel.

Prue nam een paar slokken. Voel je je al wat beter? Vroeg Piper.

Ja, best wel, antwoordden Prue.

Ik voel me al beter.

…

Phoebe zat in de auto op weg naar de slager voor een kilo gehakt.

Ze was net naar de supermarkt geweest.

Ze had bijna twee karretjes in beslag genomen, het scheelde niet veel.

Gelukkig hoeft ze nu alleen nog maar de theezakjes en het gehakt.

Links, rechtdoor, rotonde rechts, en we zijn er!

Ze ging de slagerij binnen. Even later kwam ze weer naar buiten met een zakje in de hand.

Nu nog de theezakjes!

De winkel daarvoor, was vlakbij, zodat ze kon lopen.

Na even lopen was ze er.

Ze stond voor een dichte deur.

Shit! Denkt ze. Dicht!

Dan maar weer terug. Ze liep terug naar de auto.

Onderweg viel haar een steegje op. Fel rood licht.

Phoebe wist niet waarom, maar ze moest gewoon even kijken wat daar was.

Ze liep op het rode licht af.

Later kwam daar meer bij: geel, blauw, oranje, roze, groen, paars…

Allemaal verschillende kleuren.

Tot ze uitkwam bij een winkeltje. Daar ging ze naar binnen. Ze wist niet wat ze zag! Zo mooi!

Prachtig gewoon! Windvangers, speldjes, kussens, stoelen, kleden, prutspul, allemaal dingetjes en dangetjes.

Allemaal bekleed met de mooiste kleuren.

Er was zoveel! Spiegels, schilderijen, oorbellen in alle maten, kleuren en soorten, blingdingen, en… ja hoor! Theezakjes. Die had ze nodig!

Wat een bof dat ze dit winkeltje tegenkwam.

Ze pakte er een aantal en ging naar een soort balie, met een mevrouw erachter.

De mevrouw rekende af.

Zeven euro vijftig. Zei ze. Phoebe gaf het geld.

Ze voelde net de hand van de mevrouw toen ze het geld gaf en PATS!

Daar had ze een visioen te pakken.

Ze zag dat de winkel al zijn kleur verloor. Alles werd ineens zwart-wit, alsof een golf alles overspoelde.

Toen stopte het visioen.

Ze zag de mevrouw weer. Die keek haar verbaasd aan.

Eh… stroomschok, Verzon Phoebe snel.

Ik moet gaan! Doei.

Ze rende de winkel uit.

Dit moest ze echt gaan vertellen aan Prue en Piper!

**Heey, dit is mijn verhaal tot nu toe, laat me weten wat je ervan vind, dan weet ik of er nog dingen moeten veranderen ofso!****Bye, bye!**


	3. de demon Brandos

Piper! Prue!

Phoebe komt binnenstormen. Als een dolle haas rent ze de keuken in. Naar Piper.

Wat is er? Vraagt Piper.

Ik… hijg, hijg … kreeg een visioen! Hijg.

Wat voor visioen? Vraagt Prue die de keuken binnen komt lopen.

En waar? Vraagt ze nog.

In een winkeltje in een steegje, en in het visioen werd alles ineens zwart-wit.

Op een manier van dat een golf alles overspoelde.

Krijg nou wat! Zegt Piper.

Ja, hijgt Phoebe, ik vind het ook heel vreemd.

Nee, zegt Piper, ik had het over de thee. Die is allang klaar terwijl k net twee minuten weg ben geweest.

Maar goed, het is wel heel nieuw.

Ik zal _Het Boek _checken. Zegt Prue. Ik ga wel zoeken op internet. Zegt Phoebe.

En ik? Vraagt Piper.

Hou jij anders een oogje in het zeil in het steegje. Stelt Phoebe voor.

Oké. Piper draait zich om en wilt weglopen maar vraagt eerst nog iets.

Waar is dat steegje? Vraagt Piper.

Als je bij Orlando's parkeert loop je aan de linkerkant richting de slager.

En dan kom je vanzelf felle rode lichten tegen uit een steegje, en daar moet je heen. Vertelt Phoebe.

Oké dan. Zegt Piper. Ze ging naar de auto. Ik hou mobiel contact! Roept ze Phoebe en Prue nog na.

Oké! Riep Phoebe terug. En Phoebe loopt naar de laptop.

Prue ging naar de zolder. Naar _Het Boek Der Schaduwen_.

Ze sloeg _Het Boek_ open.

Prue bladerde wat in _Het Boek_.

Opens sloegen er uit zichzelf allemaal bladeren om.

Die bleven stil liggen bij een demon met de naam:

_Brandos. _Zegt Prue.

Ze leest de tekst.

_Brandos kan plekken zwart-wit maken. Zijn doel is dat de hele wereld zwart-wit wordt._

_Maar ene keer is hij behekst door een tovenaar in 1902._

_Brandos verzwakt als hij iets zwart-wit maakt, en verliest dan zijn kracht voor een paar dagen._

_In die tijd hebben andere heksen de zwart-witte plekken weer ongedaan gemaakt._

_Maar de beheksing duurt niet eeuwig. Het is maar tijdelijk. Voor precies een eeuw heeft de tovenaar de beheksing uitgesproken._

Een eeuw later… denkt Prue. Het is nu 2002, en de beheksing stopt in… 2002!

Snel naar Phoebe. Denkt Prue. Ze rent naar beneden.

Niets gevonden. Zegt Phoebe een beetje teleurgesteld. Ze klapt de laptop dicht.

En jij? Vraagt ze.

Ik wel. Antwoordt Prue.

Wat dan? Wat heb je? Vraagt phoebe nieuwsgierig.

Kom maar mee. Zegt Prue.

Samen liepen ze naar boven naar _Het Boek Der Schaduwen_.

Phoebe leest de tekst over Brandos.

Maar dan stopt de beheksing in … 2002. en dat is het nu! Zegt ze als ze de tekst gelezen heeft.

Jah, zo ver was ik ook al. Zegt Prue. Laten we Piper bellen. Stelt ze voor.

Goed idee. Zegt Phoebe.

Ze liepen naar beneden. Op dat moment ging de telefoon.

Phoebe nam op. Hoi, Piper. Zegt ze. We wilden je net bellen. We hebben iets gevonden. Vertelt Phoebe.

Uhum! Kucht Prue.

Ja, nou, Prue heeft iets gevonden. In _Het Boek_!

Phoebe vertelt het hele verhaal over Brandos.

En dus… gaat Phoebe verder met het eind van het verhaal, kan Brandos vanaf dit jaar alles weer zwart-wit maken.

Maar waarom bel jij? Vraagt ze.

O, oké dan.

Dan kom maar naar huis. Zegt Phoebe. Jep! Tot zo! Phoebe legde de hoorn op de haak.

Piper komt naar huis. Zegt ze tegen Prue, die al verbaasd keek omdat Piper naar huis zou komen.

Waarom? Wilt Prue weten.

Omdat de winkel sluit. Het is zes uur.

Prue kijkt op de klok. Al zo laat? Vraagt ze.

Phoebe knikt.

Maar, begint Prue, over Brandos, we moeten een plan bedenken.

Wacht! Zegt ze, volgens mij stond in _Het Boek_ een spreuk waar mee we hem kunnen verslaan.

Ze liep snel naar boven, en kwam even later met een klein blaadje in haar hand, weer terug.

Ik heb de spreuk opgeschreven. Zegt ze.

Er staat:

_Allen zeggen Brandos vaarwel,_

_Laat Brandos nu voor eeuwig verdwijnen,_

_Laat Brandos weer terugkeren naar de hel,_

_En laat hem niet terugkeren of nog eens verschijnen._

Goed zo! Zegt Phoebe.

Kom op! We kunnen beter pendelen voordat Piper er is, en dan kunnen we met zijn drieën Brandos verslaan. Zegt Prue.

En samen gingen ze naar boven.


	4. Brandos 2

Ik heb hem! Roept Phoebe.

Het pendelkristal lag op een plek op de kaart.

Piper en Prue kwamen naar haar toe.

Hij is in de buurt van de bioscoop. In een steeg. Zegt Phoebe.

Maar niet die van mijn visioen.

Heb je de spreuk? Vraagt ze aan Prue.

Jep! Prue houdt een papiertje omhoog waarop ze de spreuk heeft geschreven.

Ik geloof nog steeds niet dat een demon alles zwart-wit wilt hebben. Zegt Piper.

Wil hij ons niet dood hebben?

Maar een wereld zonder kleur is toch ook niet mooi? Vraagt Prue, terwijl ze naar beneden liepen.

Maar het gaat een demon toch niet om de mooiigheid? Vraagt Piper weer. Ik denk dat hier meer aan de hand is dan alleen dat!

Maar dan had het toch wel in _Het Boek_ gestaan? Vraagt Phoebe.

Maar misschien is niemand er ooit achter gekomen. Zegt Piper.

Misschien heb je wel gelijk, Piper, maar ik weet niet wat een zwart-witte wereld kan aanrichten. Zegt Prue. We zullen wel zien!

En trouwens… begint Phoebe, als we de spreuk hebben uitgesproken is hij er toch niet meer? Dan is hij weg!

Dat is waar. Moet Piper toegeven.

Ze gingen naar de auto en reden weg.

Even later kwamen ze bij de bioscoop aan.

Ze stapten uit de auto en wilden de steeg in gaan.

Vlug! Zegt Prue, en ze trekt Piper en Phoebe achter een container.

Waarom doe je dat? Vraagt Piper.

Phoebe vroeg zich dat ook af en keek over de container heen. Ze schrok.

Daarom dus! Zegt ze. Alledrie keken.

Daar stond Brandos, er kwam iemand uit een winkeltje die in de steeg stond. Brandos veranderde alles in zwart-wit.

De man die het zag merkte dat alles zwart-wit werd.

En dat mocht niet omdat, als niemand het ziet, ook niemand het merkte.

Brandos knipte met zijn vingers en de man was een standbeeld van ijs.

Hahaha! Lachte hij. Als alles eenmaal zwart-wit is, kan ik de macht overnemen! Haha!

Geen kleur meer!

En alle kleur komt naar mij! Haha!

Moeten we aanvallen? Fluistert Phoebe.

Wacht! Zegt Piper. Hebben onze krachten kleuren?

Ik zou het niet weten. Zegt Prue. Vast wel, waarom?

Piper gaf geen antwoord. Ze zat na te denken. Dus als ons huis zwart-wit wordt… zegt ze, gaan onze krachten… naar hem!

Dat meen je niet! Zegt Phoebe verschrikt. Dan staan we machteloos… en _Het Boek Der Schaduwen_ dan? Dat is dan ook weg!

En dan krijgt hij dus de krachten van alle heksen! Zegt Prue.

Inderdaad! Zegt Piper. En hij kan iedereen verslaan! En dan de macht in de wereld overnemen, inclusief die van alle demons.

Dat kunnen we niet laten gebeuren! Zegt Phoebe.

Ik zei toch dat er iets achter zat? Zegt Piper. We moeten hem vernietigen!

Te laat! Zegt Phoebe. Hij is al weg!

Fijn! Zegt Prue. Waar is hij heen? Hij kan overal zijn.

Nee hoor! Zegt Phoebe. Herinner je mijn visioen nog? Dat winkeltje? Daar moet hij heen zijn!

Maar hoe maken we hier weer kleur? Vraagt Piper.

Geen tijd voor! Kom op! Zegt Prue. We moeten een demon verslaan!

Haastig gaan ze naar de auto en stappen in.

Met volle vaart reden ze naar het winkeltje.

Toen ze daar aankwamen, verscholen ze zich achter een container.

Ik zie hem niet! Zegt Phoebe.

Daar is hij! Fluistert Piper, en wijst naar iets voor de ingang van het winkeltje, waar Brandos verschijnt.

Dat was snel! Zegt Phoebe. Gelukkig waren we op tijd.

Tuurlijk! Zegt Prue. Demons verschijnen altijd snel. Ha… … ha… …

Nee, Prue! Zegt Piper en pakt de hand van Prue en stopt hem onder Prues neus.

Te… he… … laat… HATSJOE!

Phoebe en Piper schrokken ervan. Brandos had het ook gehoord. Hij keek om.

Hij knipperde, en stond ineens voor de neuzen van de Charmed-Ones.

Ha… … ha… HATSJOE! Prue nieste nog eens en viel haast voorover.

Brandos was kwaad. Hij pakte Prue vast.

Wacht maar! Zegt hij, en hij verdween.

O, nee! Piper en Phoebe keken elkaar verschrikt aan.

Prue!


	5. dood Prue! nr 1

Brandos smeet Prue tegen de muur.

Waarom dood ik je niet meteen? Vroeg hij boos, terwijl hij op Prue afkwam.

Omdat ik je tegenhoud! Zegt Prue, en zwaait haar arm in zijn richting.

Brandos vloog naar achteren en knalde tegen de muur.

Die had ik moeten zien aankomen. Mompelde Brandos. Hij staat op.

Jij bent wel een pittig wijfie! Zegt Brandos.

Noem me niet zo! Roept Prue en zwaait haar arm weer in zijn richting.

Dit keer houdt Brandos het tegen met een soort magisch schild.

Je kunt me niet stoppen. Zegt Brandos. Ik zal je afmaken!

Dan zullen mijn zussen je leven tot een hel maken! Zegt Prue, ze kijkt hem boos aan.

Brandos haalt zijn schouders op. Dan vermoord ik hun toch ook? Hij grijnst.

Waag het eens! Roept Prue. Waarom wil je eigenlijk mij?

Omdat jij de sterkste bent! Zegt Brandos. Als ik jou afmaak is de Kracht van Drie verloren en zijn je zusters kansloos! Hahaha! Meer hoef je niet te weten. Dat laatste mompelde Brandos.

Zijn hand schoot vooruit en er verscheen een soort krachtveld om Prue heen zodat ze niet kon ontsnappen.

Prue schopte ertegenaan maar het hielp niet. Haar krachten hielpen ook niet.

Doe geen moeite! Zegt Brandos. Hier kom je niet uit! Hahaha!

En Brandos verdween.

…

Phoebe en Piper zaten thuis aan de keukentafel te wachten op Leo.

Witte lichtjes verschenen. Piper keek meteen op.

Leo zag haar hoopvolle blik. Sorry, zegt hij, de Wijzen weten niet waar ze is.

En ik kan haar niet voelen.

Misschien kunnen we pendelen? Stelt hij voor.

Goed idee. Zegt Piper, en staat op.

Met Leo en Phoebe op de hielen ging Piper naar boven.

Even later zweefde het kristal over de kaart, op zoek naar Prue. Het kristal bleef hangen boven hun huis. Dat schiet niet op. Zegt Piper als ze het pendelkristal neerlegt.

Kunnen we haar niet op de een of andere manier opsporen? Vraagt Phoebe.

Niet dat ik weet. Zegt Leo spijtig.

Er moet toch iets zijn? Zegt Phoebe, en loopt naar Het Boek.

Ze deed Het Boek open en bladerde wat rond. Er moet gewoon iets zijn.

Phoebe kreeg ineens een schok.

Haar ogen waren voor een aantal seconden gesloten, en toen viel Phoebe neer op de grond.

Phoebs! Roept Piper. Leo en zij snelden naar haar toe en knielden bij haar neer.

Ze hielpen Phoebe overeind.

Wat zag je? Vraagt Piper.

Ik… ik zag… ik zag hoe Prue werd gedood. Hakkelde Phoebe. Ze stond op.

Waar? Vraagt Piper.

In een kleine ruimte met posters. Onbekende ruimte. Posters van bands, en Brandos was er.

Hij stak Prue neer. Met een… soort mes. Er stond een soort symbool op. Zegt Phoebe.

Ze loopt naar Het Boek en keek op de opengeslagen bladzijde.

Deze bladzijde hield ik vast toen ik het visioen kreeg. Zegt Phoebe.

De Lazarusdemon? Vraagt Piper met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Sla die bladzijde eens om.

Phoebe sloeg de bladzijde om. Ja, dit is het! Zegt Phoebe. Het mes dat ik zag waar Prue mee werd doodgestoken.

Piper las voor:

"Athame.

Een krachtopzuigend mes, dat niet scheidt tussen goed en kwaad.

Krachten worden erin opgenomen als iemand een ander (of zichzelf) ermee doodsteekt.

Diegene die de Athame heeft, kan de krachten vervolgens uit de Athame halen om ze zelf te gebruiken."

Op de bladzijde stond een plaatje van de Athame.

Krachtopzuigend? Vroeg Phoebe verschrikt. Dus als Brandos Prue ermee doodt, kan hij háár krachten gebruiken?

Blijkbaar. Zegt Leo. Waren er nog andere details in je visioen te zien? Vraagt hij aan Phoebe.

Phoebs dacht na. Ik zag op zo'n poster een naam staan… El Dora?

Wacht! Zegt Piper plots. Ze stak haar vinger omhoog.

Stonden er handtekeningen op?

Ja. Antwoordt Phoebe als ze erover nadenkt. Maar waarom? Ken je de ruimte?

Piper gaf geen antwoord. Integendeel, ze stelde nog een vraag.

Welke posters zag je nog meer? Vraagt Piper.

Een felle gekleurde, en eentje met een bliksemschicht erop. Zegt Phoebe.

Ramen? Vraagt Piper.

Ja, eentje. Zegt Phoebs. Maar hoezo?

P3! Zegt Piper. Ik dacht al dat ik de posters kende.

Maar Piper… begon Phoebe, er zijn zoveel posters in de wereld, waarom zou dat in P3 zijn?

En anders zou ik dat toch wel weten? Vraagt ze.

Het eerste, omdat ik persoonlijk handtekeningen van de bandleden op een poster kreeg, en ze zeiden dat die redelijk uniek waren. Begon Piper.

Het tweede, jij en Prue komen niet vaak in die ruimte, omdat die een beetje verstopt zit. Ik ben de enige die de ruimte daar goed kent.

Daarom herkende jij die niet.

O. zegt Phoebe verbaasd.

Maar ik zou haar dan toch voelen? Vraagt Leo.

Misschien is ze er nog niet. Zegt Piper. Ze pakt phoebes hand en trekt haar naar Leo.

Piper pakt zijn arm. Kom op, Leo! Orb! Commandeert ze.

Ze verdwenen in een werveling van witte lichtjes naar P3.

…

Prue keek rond. Kale muren, bruin en geen ramen. Saai. Denkt ze.

Brandos verscheen weer. In zijn hand had hij een mes. Licht van de lamp weerkaatste van het mes in de ogen van Prue. Ze kneep haar ogen een seconde dicht.

Nu heb ik de Athame! Zegt Brandos grijnzend. Niets kan me ervan weerhouden om je te doden. Maar dat wil ik wel ergens anders doen.

Brandos zwaaide met zijn arm en hij en Prue verdwenen.

Prue deed haar ogen open. Ze was in een andere ruimte, blauwe muren, posters, eentje met handtekeningen en een felle gekleurde. Verder was er één raam.

Brandos stond voor haar.

Waar zijn we? Vraagt Prue.

Jullie favoriete club. Jullie eigen. Zegt Brandos.

P3! Zegt Prue.

Ja, zegt Brandos. P3. Dat is de Power of Three, nietwaar?

Brandos grinnikt. Dan kunnen jullie die nu alvast veranderen in P2! Hahahaha!

Prue keek hem boos aan. Wat bedoelt hij? Gaat hij me vermoorden?

…

P3 verscheen. Of liever gezegd: 'Piper en Phoebe verschenen met Leo in P3.'

Maar waarom kan ik haar dan niet voelen? Vraagt Leo terwijl hij achter de meisjes aan liep.

Wacht! Zegt hij plots.

Piper en Phoebe bleven stilstaan en draaiden om.

Ik voel haar nu! Zegt Leo. Hij concentreert zich. Ze is hier. Waarschijnlijk heeft Brandos haar naar hier verplaatst, om haar hier te vermoorden terwijl wij toekijken!

Kan me niet schelen! Zegt Piper.

Haar besluit stond vast. Ze moest Prue hoe dan ook redden.

Ze hoopte dat ze niet te laat zouden zijn.

Piper draaide zich weer om en ging hen voor naar de kelder.

Eh, Piper? Vraagt Phoebe voorzichtig. Er was geen trap in mijn visioen.

Ik zei toch dat jullie daar niet vaak kwamen. Zegt Piper. Ze opent de kelderdeur.

Vervolgens legt ze het verder uit.

Achter in de kelder, achter de wijndozen, is een deur naar die ruimte.

Nooit gezien, zover ik me herinner. Zegt Phoebe.

Nu heel zachtjes doen. Fluistert Leo. Deze trap kraakt!

Langzaam en zachtjes sluipen ze de trap af.

Met Piper voorop, lopen ze naar de deur.

Ik hoor stemmen. Fluisterde Phoebe terwijl ze naar de wijndozen liepen.

Ik ook. Fluistert Leo.

Even later stonden ze voor de deur en Piper nam het woord.

Op drie trapt Phoebe de deur open en bevries ik alles, oké? Vraagt Piper.

Ze had het plan al helemaal in haar hoofd. Ze werkte eraan toen ze met Leo naar P3 orbten.

Ze had veel nagedacht, maar dit was het beste plan.

Één… begon Piper. Ze fluisterde zacht.

Phoebe ging klaar staan om de deur in te trappen.

Twee… Leo wachtte in spanning af.

Ook Piper zat vol van de spanning en phoebes handen trilden een beetje.

Met haar vuisten voor zich, stond ze klaar.

Ze concentreerde zich op de telling van Piper.

Hopelijk zijn ze op tijd. Al zouden ze daar niet veel kans op hebben.

…

Wat ben je van plan? Vroeg Prue serieus.

Ha! Roept Brandos. Heb je dat nog niet in de gaten?

Hij loopt een paar passen vooruit tot hij een meter of twee is verwijdert van Prue.

Ik ga je alleen maar vermoorden, terwijl je zussen en zwager komen kijken naar de show.

Is daar het mes voor? Vraagt Prue, ze liep wat naar achteren. Voor zover dat mogelijk was, want er was niet veel ruimte in die magische kooi.

Ja. Antwoordt Brandos.

Waarom doodde je me niet meteen? Vraagt Prue naar het mes kijkend.

Ik had eerst het mes nodig. Zegt Brandos.

Hét mes? Vraagt Prue met scheef opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Waarom moet je hét mes hebben?

Haha! Dat wil je wel weten hè? Lachte Brandos.

Maar goed, aangezien je toch niets meer zult kunnen navertellen… Brandos grinnikte.

Ik wil je krachten.

Natuurlijk! Zegt Prue op een zeurderige toon met haar ogen rollend.

Ze slaat haar armen over elkaar. Dat had ik zelf kunnen bedenken. Zegt ze.

Ga maar door.

Brandos vervolgde zijn verhaal. Dus, omdat ik de krachten van de sterkste Halliwell wil (de mond van Prue trok scheef terwijl hij dat zei), heb ik een krachtopzuigend mes gehaald. De Athame.

Dus als ik jou vermoord heb, zitten de krachten van, dingen bewegen met je gedachten en astrale projectie, in de Athame. Dan haal ik die krachten er weer uit, en kan ik ze gebruiken.

Dan is de Kracht van Drie verloren. Zegt Brandos.

Was dat het? Vroeg Prue. Saai verhaal, zeg. De woorden: "krachtopzuigend mes, ofwel Athame" en "ik dood" zeggen me al genoeg.

Krrrk!

Ssst! Zegt Brandos tegen Prue. Hij legt zijn vinger op zijn lippen.

Waarom zou ik? Zegt Prue eigenwijs. Toch hield ze haar mond verder dicht.

Ze wilde weten of haar zusters haar kwamen redden.

Brandos draaide zich naar de deur.

Prue hoorde zachte voetstappen.

Voor de deur hielden die op.

Toen bleef het even stil.

Brandos draaide zich weer naar Prue en grijnsde.

Het is tijd. Hij liet het mes blinken in het licht van de lamp.

Brandos liep naar Prue en liet het krachtveld verdwijnen.

Prue maakte daar gebruik van en probeerde hem naar achteren te gooien, maar tevergeefs.

Hij hield het tegen.

Langzaam duwde hij zijn hand voor zich uit. Prue kreunde van pijn.

Langzaam zakte zij op de grond zonder dat zij tegen hem kon vechten.

Dit is het einde! Zegt Brandos. Jouw einde en die van de Kracht van Drie!

Hij hief het mes.

…

En… drie! Roept Piper.

Phoebe trapt de deur in, en tegelijkertijd horen ze een kreet. Een schreeuw van pijn.

Aaaaah! Prue zakte in elkaar.

Hebbes! Zegt Brandos. Hij haalde met een ruk het met uit de maag van Prue.

Piper probeerde hem te bevriezen maar hij hield het tegen.

Hij stond op en verdween.

Prue lag op de grond met een gat vol wegstromend bloed in haar maag.

Ze lag er levenloos bij…


	6. Achter Brandos aan!

Hoofdstuk 6.

Prue! Roepen Phoebe en Piper tegelijk.

Leo rent naar Prue en knielt bij haar neer. Snel houdt hij zijn handen boven de wond.

Wat? Vraagt Phoebe. Waarom duurt het zo lang?

Ze ligt op sterven, daarom. Zegt Leo.

Langzaam verkleinde de wond, en verdween het bloed.

Prue stokte en haalde heel snel adem.

Prue! Roept Piper blij.

Phoebe en Piper knielen ook bij haar neer en omhelzen haar.

We hebben nog steeds een probleem. Zegt Leo. Brandos heeft Prue's krachten, en zal zijn plan om de wereld zwart-wit te maken, vast niet zomaar opgeven.

Maar hij denkt wel dat Prue dood is, waarschijnlijk. Zegt Phoebe.

Dat zal niet veel uitmaken. Zegt Piper. Ze staat op en helpt Prue overeind.

Wat bedoel je? Vraagt Phoebe. Piper kijkt haar ernstig aan.

Ik bedoel dat brandos terug zal komen om ons te vermoorden zodra hij meer kleuren heeft verzameld. Zegt Piper. Genoeg om ons te vermoorden.

En hij zal niet rusten voordat we dood zijn. Vulde Leo aan.

Of voordat iemand anders het doet. Zegt Prue. We moeten iets doen!

Iedereen kijkt Prue aan.

Wat? Zegt ze verontwaardigt. Ik heb misschien dan geen krachten meer, maar mijn hersens heb ik nog wel hoor! Ik kan Het Boek Der Schaduwen nog wel aanraken, of spreuken schrijven, of pendelen of zoiets.

Je hebt gelijk. Zegt Phoebe. Jullie allemaal. Laten we naar huis gaan en een oplossing zoeken. We hebben een demon te verslaan!

Ze geven elkaar een hand, en Leo orbt hen weg.

De meiden lopen meteen naar Het Boek toen ze eenmaal aankwamen op de zolder.

Prue bladerde door Het Boek met Piper aan de linkerzijde, en Phoebe aan de rechterzijde.

Magische krachten terug halen, magische krachten terug halen… mompelde Prue.

Snel bladerde ze Het Boek door.

Prue klapt Het Boek dicht en geeft er een klap op.

Niks! Zegt ze. Ik ga wel pendelen, Phoebs heb jij de spreuk?

Jup! Zegt Phoebe.

Oké, schrijf een spreuk om mijn kracht terug te halen.

Vanuit hier? Vraagt Phoebe.

Nee. Antwoordt Prue.

Piper… maak jij een drankje voor het geval dat. Prue moest even nadenken voordat ze iets wist voor Piper, maar ze kunnen alles gebruiken.

Wat voor drankjes? Vraagt Piper.

Dat maakt niet uit! Zegt Prue. Zolang we het maar goed kunnen gebruiken. We zullen veel nodig hebben.

Leo, check even bij de Ouderen of ze weten hoe ik mijn krachten terug krijg. Beval Prue.

Leo orbt weg.

He! Piper stak een vinger op naar Prue. Commandeer mijn man niet zo.

Hij is onze lichtgids ook. Zegt Prue.

Ze loopt weg om het pendelkristal te halen, en een kaart.

Piper hield haar hoofd scheef en zetten haar handen in haar zij.

Ze keek naar Phoebe.

Die stak haar handen in de lucht. Niet naar mij kijken, ik ben neutraal.

Phoebe liep weg en pakte een pen en papier.

Ze ging zitten en dacht diep na over de spreuk.

Piper ging naar beneden, naar de keuken.

Ze trok een aantal kasten open, en haalde er allerlei mogelijke ingrediënten uit.

Ze zet een ketel op de kookplaat en stak het vuur aan.

Met een draai aan de knop zette ze die hoger.

Na een aantal minuten kon ze beginnen aan een drankje.

Voor haar, op het aanrecht, stonden allemaal bakjes, potjes en flesjes, en meer dingen waar ingrediënten in zaten.

Een paar takjes peterselie… mompelde Piper, en pakte het ingrediënt uit een van de vele bakjes die op het aanrecht stonden.

Dat gooide ze in het keteltje. Of beter gezegd, het pannetje.

Wat stukjes gember…

Piper pakte een flesje en schudde wat kleine stukjes gember in haar hand.

Dat deed ze in het pannetje.

En wat vloeibare dinges… mompelde Piper verder.

Ze pakte een flesje met blauwe vloeistof erin, en deed wat druppeltjes op een theelepeltje. Daarna goot ze dat in het pannetje.

Zo was ze een aantal minuten bezig.

En nog wat van… dit!

Piper schudde wat met een flesje met gaatjes als de opening.

Korreltjes vielen in het pannetje.

Ze ging een stap naar achteren en gooide iets in het pannetje.

Poef! Een rookwolk steeg op vanuit het pannetje.

Piper wuifde de rook weg. Gatsie! Mompelde ze.

Het drankje leek op een soort van groengrijsachtige blubber met stukjes gember erdoor die half waren gemalen.

Een muffe geur steeg op uit het pannetje.

Even liet Piper het koelen, en toen pakte ze wat lege flesjes uit een kast.

Die vulde ze met de blubber, die ondertussen al wat dunner was geworden.

Na een paar minuten was het vloeibaar.

Piper maakte nog meer drankjes voor de zekerheid.

Meerdere verschillende drankjes zal wel helpen. Ze hebben er veel nodig.

Dus ging Piper maar snel weer aan de slag met de rest van de drankjes.

Kom op! Denkt Prue. Ze zwaait met het kristal boven de kaart heen en weer in rondjes.

Zoek, zoek en vind! Denkt Prue.

Ze hoopt niet dat ze ook nog een spreuk moeten schrijven om brandos op te roepen.

Dan zal het hier wel weer een gaos worden. Prue wilde eigenlijk het kristal neerleggen, zeggen dat het niet lukt, en het vervolgens opgeven.

Maar ze gaat gewoon door met pendelen.

Nu niet opgeven, Prue! Spreekt ze zichzelf in. Doorgaan! Je kunt het!

Denk, denk.

De hersens kun gewoon horen kraken, zo hard was Phoebe aan het denken.

Het is moeilijk om een spreuk te bedenken die Prue haar krachten terug zou halen.

Geef de krachten? Denkt Phoebe. Nee. Ze dacht diep na.

Ik heb het! Meteen begint ze te schrijven.

Piper had in de keuken Het Boek.

Ze bladerde er wat in.

Het pannetje stond nu op het aanrecht, en was leeg op een paar takjes peterselie na.

De wind, die kwam door het open raam, liet een paar bladzijdes omslaan.

Het kwam op de bladzijde 'een verloren heks oproepen'.

Piper was wat met een mes aan het draaien in haar hand.

'Een verloren heks oproepen'. Zegt ze.

Au! Roept ze. Ze had wat wild met het mes gedraaid in haar hand, en had zich gesneden.

Kleine druppeltjes bloed sijpelde in het pannetje onder haar hand.

Piper dept haar vinger af met een doekje.

Ze bekijkt de bladzijde en leest de spreuk hardop voor. Wat bedoel met die spreuk? Vraagt Piper zich af.

Maar goed, ze ging toch maar verder met de drankjes maken. Het al wel niets zijn.

Boven op zolder ging een kaars uit door de wind.

Phoebe keek op. Hé, wat vreemd. Er is geen raam open.

Ach, laat ook maar. Denkt ze als ze haar stoel naar achteren schuift om op te staan.

Niks mis mee. Denkt ze.

…

Bij de sociale diensten was het erg druk.

Trrr.

Telkens ging de telefoon.

Paige Matthews nam de telefoontjes op. "Sociale diensten met Paige Matthews".

Zei ze dan. Ze nam berichten aan en printte allerlei dingen die van belang waren.

Paige Matthews is assistente maatschappelijk werkster.

Als ze goed haar werk doet, krijgt ze misschien wel ooit promotie. En dan wordt ze benoemd tot maatschappelijk werkster. En heeft ze zelf waarschijnlijk een assistent.

Dat zou geweldig zijn. Denkt Paige. Vlak bij haar stond een kaarsje.

Zonder dat er wind is, ging het kaarsje uit.

Alsof een onzichtbaar iemand het uitblies.

Paige hield haar hoofd een beetje scheef. Wat raar. Denkt ze.

Trrr. Paige nam op. "Sociale diensten met Paige Matthews. Mmm". Paige knikte. "Ja, ik zal u doorverbinden".

Paige drukte op een knopje op het telefoontoestel.

Ze stond op en liep richting de printer.

Een krant viel naast haar op de grond, die verschenen was uit de lucht met een werveling van witte vonkjes. Niemand die het had gezien. Zelfs Paige niet.

Paige zag de krant liggen, en bukte. Ze pakte de krant op.

Ze keek wat erin stond.

"De beste club top 5". Las ze.

"Nr. 3: P3".

Paige keek geïnteresseerd naar het adres. Daar zal ze eens langsgaan.

"Eigenaar: Piper Halliwell"…

…

Hebbes! Zegt Prue als het kristal eindelijk neervalt op een plek op de kaart.

Hij is in het winkelcentrum.

Bijna klaar. Zegt Phoebe, terwijl ze een zin doorkrast en een nieuwe opschrijft.

Kom, we gaan kijken of Piper al klaar is. Zegt Prue.

Ze liepen naar beneden.

Hoi Piper, ben je klaar? Vraagt Phoebe als ze de keuken binnenlopen.

Piper gooit iets in het pannetje.

Poef! Ik ben klaar! Zegt ze terwijl ze de rook wegwuift.

We kunnen gaan!


End file.
